


Accidental Happiness

by kickassfu



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Accidental Marriage, First Kiss, Fluff, Humor, Love Confessions, M/M, POV Jaskier | Dandelion, Short & Sweet, thats it, they're cute and soft ok?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23865952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickassfu/pseuds/kickassfu
Summary: They got married.Accidentally.And they weren’t even dating. It’s like Jaskier was keeping his virginity until he got married to the man he loves, except he’s definitely not a virgin. So this comparison makes no sense. It’s just that he’s very stressed and confused, and happy? Yeah, except Geralt is pissed, so he can’t be...happy. So-
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 16
Kudos: 291





	Accidental Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> I got this prompt on tumblr: Accidental geraskier marriage
> 
> so i wrote this? lol i hope u like it!

It’s totally Geralt’s fault.

“Jaskier. You’re to blame for this.” Geralt says through gritted teeth, so no one around hears him.

Jaskier is still pretty sure it’s Geralt’s fault. After all, he’s the Witcher, who has travelled far and wide, and should know other culture’s festivities or ceremonies or marriage _things_ better. And Jaskier is- he’s just a bard, mostly. That’s besides the point, “ _I am not!_ You- you’re the one to blame. With all your infinite wisdom, and- and whatever other bollocks.”

His voice starts rising, and the villagers nearby look over at them startled, which in turn Jaskier just apologizes and smiles. Grabbing Geralt’s hand, he pulls him away from the party. Geralt just stares at him, and lets himself be pulled. Jaskier pushes him into a wall away from prying eyes, and settles a hand beside Geralt’s head.

“How can we undo this?” Jaskier asks, because he has to. It’s the only logical step forward out of this mess, not that he’s super mad about the results. And wouldn’t mind enjoying a honeymoon before a divorce, but-

They got _married_.

_Accidentally._

And they weren’t even dating. It’s like Jaskier was keeping his virginity until he got married to the man he loves, except he’s definitely not a virgin. So this comparison makes no sense. It’s just that he’s very stressed and confused, and happy? Yeah, except Geralt is pissed, so he can’t be...happy. So-

“I wasn’t aware we were even getting married, how would I know how to undo it?” Geralt explains as if Jaskier is a child, a tight smile on his face, “Besides it’s fine. We’re probably never coming back here, and no one else knows about it.”

Jaskier digests that for a few moments. And Geralt isn’t wrong, they can stay married. No one will ever know it anyway, but - and this is very important - _he_ will know. He’ll know he’s married to someone he loves, but doesn’t love him back. Someone who is supposedly his, but he can’t actually have. And he fears that will probably fuck with his head, so not really a viable solution, “No.”

Geralt is intentently looking into his eyes, and only now does Jaskier notice they’re far too close for comfort. Which yes, Jaskier is used to being close to the Witcher, helping him patch up wounds, and clean him up, nonetheless the moment feels charged in a way he hasn’t felt before. Jaskier can’t decode exactly what Geralt is feeling, apprehension maybe, or perhaps fear - no, that can’t be. That’d be silly.

“Why not? Is it such a torturous idea, for us to stay married?” his voice is so small, Jaskier almost doesn’t hear it. He does though, and his heart clenches at the vulnerability. Before he can say anything, to show his real feelings, Geralt adds as he pushes Jaskier away, “Don’t worry, I’ll ask them how to undo it.”

“No!” Jaskier screams, grabbing Geralt’s arm, trying to stop him from leaving. Geralt looks back at him confused, “No?”

“No. Definitely not. Don’t go- just stay.”

He does stay, and Jaskier’s hand drops from Geralt’s arm, to his hand, grabbing it tight.

“The only thing that makes being married to you tortuous, is that I won’t be able to stop being giddy with happiness that you’re my husband. And that you still won’t be actually mine. That’s all. I love you, deeply, wholly. I-” the rest of his confession gets stuck in his throat, at the sight of Geralt’s fond look. The small smile, and shining eyes, and fucking hell, has he died? Because- holy fuck.

Geralt is holding his face, as he closes the space between them, stopping right before their lips touch, “Can I?”

“Oh yes. Please. Please just fucking kis-” once again his words are cut off, but only because Geralt finally does kiss him. Something slow, and soft - messy - all smiles and tenderness. When Jaskier hears a villager shouting, “I found the newlyweds. We should just let them be. They’re...entertaining themselves.”

They laugh, breaking the kiss apart. And yes, maybe they should be doing this in their room. 

Geralt looks at him conflicted for a second, until he opens his mouth, “I...I love you too.”

Simple. To the point. Perfect confession truly. Besides he knows Geralt has trouble with his words. Smiling (as if he’s even been able to stop smiling since their first kiss), Jaskier kisses him again. Happy and content.

And, maybe they’re just a little stupid. Seeing as it took them getting (accidentally) married to finally learn they love each other, to finally kiss. But hey, Jaskier isn’t complaining, at least it fucking happened. And now he has a _husband_. A _Witcher_ husband, that he bloody loves with all his heart, and that loves him back just as fiercely (he hopes, he thinks, he knows). 

He’s the luckiest bard in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm also kickassfu on tumblr~~


End file.
